How Could I Live Without You
by luvdapandabear
Summary: An AU fic. Piccolo makes a shocking discovery when 3 year old Usagi is thrust into his life and finds out... he is her father. Years go by as Piccolo tries to get the hang of fatherhood and before he knows it Usagi is all grown up and Tien takes notice.
1. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, any of the characters or the plots.

This is an AU story, I rewound the story line to immediately after the Androids, Cell and Cell Tournament sagas. Piccolo makes a shocking discovery that shakes the foundation of his lonely existence.

Chapter 1

Everyone made it back alive. Finally, no one had to worry about the androids or Cell wanting to destroy the planet. The Z fighters had spent the last few months apart, training, living their lives without fear of attack.

Bulma was in her lab going over some information on Dr. Gero and his experiments. She was trying to catalog everything one last time and was nearly finished when something caught her eye. It was a single piece of paper, a notice, stating that a specific property was being foreclosed. It was an address just uptown from the Capsule Corp. so Bulma took the notice and went to look for her husband.

"Vegeta!" She called as she stepped into the backyard were some men were training.

"What is it you annoying woman!" Vegeta stopped his workout to address his wife.

Bulma walked up to the arrogant Saiyan with her hands on her hips. "I want you to take me to this address." She held out the paper to her husband and he took it.

He looked over the notice in disgust. "Is this a lab of that maniac Gero?"

"Yes! I want to take a look. He might have left something there." She explained.

"Perhaps they sold the place and built some apartments. I believe they might have noticed some old lab equipment or androids!" He tried to weasel out of the trip but id didn't work.

"It won't take long. Just a zip there and back." She left to grab her coat without giving Vegeta time to protest.

About an hour later, Vegeta and Bulma were arriving at an old, under kept building. They landed at the only visible entrance on the buildings exterior. The door was jammed so Vegeta pulled it off its hinges to allow Bulma to enter. They immediately met a long hallway lined with plain doors on either side.

"This is gonna take forever to check all of these rooms." Bulma groaned as Vegeta huffed.

In the blink of an eye, Vegeta disappeared and a few second later reappeared at his wives side. "All the rooms are empty except for some beds and desks. There is a door halfway down the hall with some stairs that lead to a basement."

"Alright, lets go down there."

The couple walked to the basement door and descended the stairs. They found a single room with no doors. Equipment was scattered all over the large space. It was dark and nothing seemed to be working until Bulma noticed a light faintly blinking.

"Over there." Bulma pointed vaguely in the direction of the light. They walked over to the long, oval, capsulated machine and examined the little light. "There is still some power going into this machine." Bulma looked over the small capsule that was lying on a solid steel table with different sized tubes coming out of it.

Looking around, Bulma noticed some caples running from the tube to a small computer on another table next to the capsule. Turning it on, stats and specs filled the screen and Bulma dove into deciphering them. "They look like life signals. Heartbeat, pulse, brain signals, everything." She pointed to the different numbers and signals on the screen.

"Are you telling me that there might be a person in this capsule? It's way to small." He sneered.

Ignoring her husband, Bulma searched the table/desk and found some files in the drawer. Pulling them out she began to filter through them and found a major clue. "Look here Vegeta." She examined a specific file. "Usagi Kuran, 3 years of age. She was placed into hibernation nearly 6 years ago. Specimens viability: uncertain."

"Specimen?"

"Yeah, according to this file Gero used a genetically neutral egg and a male DNA specimen to create her. The neutral egg was used so he could add traits he felt were important of needed while the male DNA was chosen for its own charact…" Bulma paused as she read ahead. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"The male DNA used was… Piccolo!" Bulma stated in a shock.

"What?!"

"We have to get her out of here." Bulma returned to the computer and started to tap on the keys and the small capsule started to hum. "The capsule and the computer are running on the same low battery, when it starts the revival process the battery might die. When it does you have to gentle pry the lid off or she could suffocate." Bulma rattled off her orders as Vegeta positioned himself in front of the capsule, ready to pry it off if the power failed.

"Alright."

After a few more minutes a noises and humming, the capsule began its revival process. The computer read that it was about 70% finished when the screen went fuzzy and shut down. The lights on the capsule started to blink rapidly and finally went dead. The humming ceased and Bulma became wide eyed.

"Get the lid off!" She screamed at her husband.

There was a defining screech and the sound of metal flying against the wall. A little girl began to cry.

Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma was examining the little girl properly in her lab. The girl had black hair that had a red tint to it in the light. Her eyes were a bright emerald green and her ears had a slight point to them. Her skin was pale because of being in the capsule for so long but you would never had been able to tell with the huge smile on her face.

"Bulma!" She cooed at the blue haired woman tending to her.

Vegeta was sent to collect the Z fights, one in particular, Piccolo. While he was gone, Bulma had begun a DNA test on the little girl and was waiting for Piccolo to compare it to.

A knock and the door startled her. "I'm coming!" She looked at the little girl and smiled. "Ready to meet your new family?" She picked up the girl and carried her up stairs and into the backyard where all the Z fighters and their families were assembled. "Everyone, this is Usagi Kuran."

"Kuran? Isn't she your daughter?" Chi-chi stepped forward.

"No, we found her. She was hidden in an old lab once owned by none other than Dr. Gero."

"Gero?!" The group said in unison.

"This little girl is about three but it will take some time for her maturity to catch up since she has been in stasis for about 6 years. Other than that she is completely healthy and we wanted to… well, I don't know how to tell everyone this."

Damn it woman." Vegeta stepped forward. "The child belongs to the Namek"

Everyone looked to Piccolo as he sat outside the group under a shaded tree. His face had froze into a permanent expression of shock. His mind had stopped working and he couldn't remember how to move.

Bulma recovered first. "I know this is a shock but we want to do a full DNA comparison before it's finalized. I mean, just because she is genetically his doesn't mean he has to take full responsibility. There are plenty of…"

"Let's just do the test." Piccolo had recovered and strolled over the Bulma. He eyed the girl.

She looked up at the Namek with her bright emerald eyes and smiled. It was the most perfect sight he had ever seen. This little bundle of life, unbeknownst to him, was a part of him and was the very best part. She was alive, healthy and waiting for someone to take care of her. He had a choice to make and it was going to change his life forever.

"If the girl turns out to be mine, I'll be the one to care for her. She is my responsibility." He decided as he took the smiling toddler in his arms.

She eyed him quizzically at the change in position but smiled once she had settled in. "Papa?" She questioned.

He didn't know how to respond to such a small child. "Yes?"

"Papa!" She threw her small arms around him.

She had just stolen his heart away and gained a slave for life. Piccolo was wrapped around her perfect, little finger.


	2. Bump in the Road

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, any of the characters or the plots.

This is an AU story, I rewound the story line to immediately after the Androids, Cell and Cell Tournament sagas. Piccolo makes a shocking discovery that shakes the foundation of his lonely existence.

Author's Note: I love it when I get reviews, keep them coming. I had a really hard time figuring out where to take the story but I think I'm ready to move along. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. I hope everyone likes Usagi!!!! :SQUEE:

Chapter 2

A few hours later, a giggling Usagi was sitting on the floor of the lab with a funny white mass in her hands. Most of the Z fighters were shooed upstairs to give a very nervous Piccolo some room. The only ones remaining were Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, Usagi, and Gohan (for moral support). Bulma had joked earlier that Gohan was sticking around to make sure Piccolo stays on his feet and stay sane.

Trying to keep a cool demeanor, inside, Piccolo was fighting a losing battle. During the test, Usagi sat in Piccolo's arms and Bulma took a mouth swab. She was a bit confused on what was happening but Usagi took it in stride. Looking to Piccolo for approval, she quickly snatched up his hat and has had it ever since. Though it no longer resembled a hat of any shape, Piccolo eyed to girl with an air of protectiveness. Slowly, her infant like contentment was maturing into a toddlers curiosity. She was beginning to learn to walk again. Every time she fell Piccolo thought he was going to jump out of his skin. Her naïve, liquid eyes were taking on a more solid, learn texture and her voice rang out like a peal of bells.

"Papa sleeping?" She looked quizzically at Gohan when she noticed Piccolo was not paying her any attention. She crawled over to a nearby chair and lifted herself to her feet and began to walk, unsteadily, toward the silent Namek. "Papa." Her whimpers were soft as she struggled for each step she took.

The seemingly oblivious Piccolo was actually aware of every move she was making. He realized that if she believed he was not paying attention then Usagi would do everything in her power to force his attention. This small act required Usagi to walk, or crawl, to her intended target.

One foot in front of the next, Usagi came closer and closer but her stamina was waning. Though her body knew what to do, her brain was still in hibernation, unable to full utilize her own capacity. Gohan moved closer to the small child as she swayed a bit but regained control almost immediately.

As the boys kept an eye on Usagi's progress, Bulma was busy at the computer screen checking the progress of the test. As she tapped on a few keys and ringing sound signaled the results. "Oh my, I think it's finished." Bulma looked shocked as she printed the results and turned to the spectacle.

Usagi was mere feet from Piccolo's silent vigil and Bulma could help but snicker. She strode slowly over to the Nameks side and held out the piece of paper with his future on it. "What?" He said without moving his lips to much.

"The results." She stated simply.

"What does it say?" His short answer made Bulma smile.

Holding up the paper to read, Bulma beamed, trying to control her excitement as she read the findings. "It's says hear that without a shadow of a doubt, Usagi is definitely your daughter."

"Humpf." Was Vegeta's response.

Gohan beamed at his former mentor and greatest friend. "Congratulations Piccolo, it's a girl!"

Unable the stop himself, Piccolo smiled, opened his eyes and quickly scooped the small, exhausted child into his arms. "Usagi?" He examined the small girl that was completely his own.

"Papa!"

***

A months and countless nervous breakdowns later, Usagi has been completely assimilated into the large, strange family she could call her own. Bulma had set up a room at Capsule Corp. for Usagi and had taken it upon herself to mother the darling little angel. Piccolo continued his life a normally as possible. He trained, visited the Lookout, and didn't speak unless absolutely necessary but the addition of a daughter grounded him close to the city. His Lookout visits were limited to only a few days since Usagi never slept unless he tucked her into bed. Her mental development had finally found equilibrium with her physical age. She had developed a striking personality that shocked the entire group. Friendly, articulate, animated, blunt, Usagi was very different from Piccolo in many ways. Aside from all the differences, Usagi also enjoyed space, quiet, and enjoyed singular activities. Like father, like daughter.

On a bright beautiful afternoon, the Z fighters were training in the large, spacious backyard of Capsule Corp. While most of the non-fighters preferred indoor activities, Usagi sat a safe distance with crayons and a large drawing notebook. She was currently working on a marvelous piece depicting the training match she was witnessing. Her smile was painted on like a beautiful portrait as she fondly added more green, a sign that Piccolo was always the winner as far as she was concerned.

A flash here and there. Loud pops and bangs threw Usagi out of her dream world as her full attention was directed toward the fight. Lying on the ground was a defeated Vegeta with Piccolo and Goku still going at it above his head.

"Damn." He spat at the pair.

Usagi wasted no time. Forgetting her crayon project, she scurried over to a nearby table and snatched up a clean towel. She eyed the proud Saiyan prince and hopped to his side. "Veggie?" Her voice pealed.

Vegeta wasn't at all shocked to see the girl at his side with any measure of help. She was as helpful as they came and always seemed to know exactly what someone needs. Taking the towel rather roughly he thanked the girl and stood. "Go back to your activity girl, you'll get hurt standing there."

Blinking and smiling her acknowledgement, Usagi returned to her notebook and slowly flipped through the already finished art pieces. Find her target, she ripped it from the rest and quickly returned to Vegeta's side. "Here." She help the picture up for him to grab.

Slightly annoyed, he yanked the art from the feeble grip and glanced at the array of colors that assaulted his eyes. For a moment of adjustment he realized this was a picture of a fighting tournament with him coming out as the victor. Shocked, he was going to thank the girl but she had returned to the safety of her crayons.

He smiled. "Thanks kid."

***

Finally reaching school age, Usagi walked proudly hand in hand with her father to ward her new school. Her bright, optimistic smile couldn't seem to put Piccolo's mind at ease. Though he had always kept his emotions well disguised, even when it came to Usagi, he couldn't help but feel nervous about this excursion. All afternoon, for days out of the week, Usagi was going to were he couldn't keep a fatherly eye on her. Sure, it gave him more freedom during the day but the past few years had trained his parental tendencies to the point of being really annoying.

"Papa, what did Bulma put in my lunch?" She questioned her 'aunts' taste preference.

"Carrot sticks, vegetarian sushi, and a chilled thermos with apple juice. All organic." He assured his daughter. After a few temper tantrums Bulma finally gave up and recognized Usagi as a vegetarian.

"Did she try to add a meat sandwich?"

Piccolo eyed her with laughter in his eyes confirming her fears. "I guess she will never stop."

They couple walked the last few blocks to the school gate and Piccolo knew, he had to let go. Usagi stood at the gate for a minute or so and looked to her father with a blinding smile. He feebly tried to reciprocate the feeling but it was impossible. His nerves got the best of him.

"Dad? Papa?" She jolted him back to reality. "I have to go in now." She wiggled her small hand out of his large one and skipped onto the school grounds and out of site upon entering the building.

It took a few more minutes for the feeling to return to his legs as he slowly returned to Capsule Corp.

***

A few, short hours later Piccolo anxiously tapped on the table in Bulma's kitchen. He shot the large, blue clock a glare that could kill and continued to incessantly tap. "Humpf." He tried to exert his frustration but it didn't work.

Bulma, upon entering the room and taking inventory of Piccolo's mood, smiled. "She will be home any minute, quite working yourself up." Her teasing manner did nothing the satisfy the Namek.

Trunks opened the door to Piccolo's right and entered, receiving a glare in response. "What did I do?"

"Don't mind Piccolo." Bulma brushed the encounter off. "He's just waiting for Usa to come home."

Piccolo grumbled. "Her school is closer than Trunks', she should have been here first."

"Well, Trunks is faster than her." Bulma reminded him.

A rather large slam brought Piccolo to his feet in an instant.

"There she is." Bulma's carefree attitude annoyed Piccolo even further.

The door Trunks had entered moments before opened again and in flew and visibly upset Usagi. Her perfect emerald eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. Her knees were scrapped and bleeding. The long, twin braids the had laid down her back like two black ropes were messy and barely held their braided form. She wailed and cried as she leapt into Piccolo's stunned arms. "Papa!" Her small form shook as the sobs raked through her entire body. "I'm never going back, never!"

"Usa..?" Piccolo couldn't form words.

Bulma made it to the Nameks side and tried to evaluate the situation. "Usa, darling, what happened at school?"

Pushing away from Piccolo but still visibly upset, Usagi tried to tell her side of the story. "The teacher were really nice buuuut, the kids were meeeean. After school they gaaaanged up and wouldn't let meeee leave." She took and deep breath and tried to wipe some tears away. "They said my ears weeere funny and my Papa waaaas a freak. They saaaaid that is belonged to aaaa freak museum right neeeext to him."

"What did the teachers say, did they see what happened?"

"The kids puuuushed me and pulled my hair and emptied my book bag iiiin the sand box." She took another deep breath. "They made me eat sand too."

"Did teachers see anything?"

"Noooo."

Piccolo lifted Usagi off her feet and sat her on the kitchen counter to examine her bloody knees. The skirt to her school uniform did nothing to protect her fragile skin. The white shirt under her vest was now a pale yellow color and the vest itself had a large hole where the pocket use to be. He removed her book bag and set it aside, along with her shoes that had a substantial amount of sand inside.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called down the hall. "Bring some peroxide and bandages!" She hurried to the sink and pulled a cloth from a nearby draw. The water a warm as she soaked the cloth and gently began to clean Usagi's wounds.

Piccolo took his daughters hand s and noticed they were bleeding as well. An boiled inside of him at the sight of his beaten and terrified little girl. All he could envision was the child as they tortured his child and left without any repercussions. He hated the undisciplined child with every breath he took.

Vegeta decided to enter at point and realized what all the commotion was about. He stood in shock as Piccolo shook with anger, Trunks watched in horror, Bulma busied herself with the drying blood, and Usagi trembled with blank, lifeless eyes. "What..?"

Bulma looked up and hurriedly took the peroxide and bandages from Vegeta before he crushed them. "It looks bad but she will recover perfectly."

"Perfectly? What the hell happened to the girl in the first place?" Vegeta's temper flared.

"Kids at school bullied her because Piccolo is her dad. They think she and Piccolo are freaks." Truks brought Vegeta up to date as Piccolo took a few steps back.

Piccolo hung his head in defeat. "Because of me…"

Vegeta's anger was directed at Piccolo. "You? Damn it Namek, this is those little bastards fault!" He stalked to Usagi and asked through gritted teeth. "Which school?"

Snapping her head up at the sound of his voice, Usagi's eyes welled with tears. "Blue Square Elementary."

"Come on." Vegeta ordered the Namek as he stalked toward the door.

"Where are the two of you going?" The blue haired woman stopped what she was doing to address her husband.

Piccolo answered her. "Keep an eye on Usagi. I'm going to fix this." Taking one last look at his terrified daughter, Piccolo followed Vegeta outside.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Please review!!!! Also, give me some more ideas. I'm open to anything.


End file.
